


Strawberry-Flavored Lube

by TrashChildForDaWin



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Ball Gag, Bar, Blow Jobs, Bondage But Not Really, Bottom tord, But Gets Over It, Clothed Sex, Collars, Condoms, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Fingering, Grudge, It's consensual, Kink shaming but not really, M/M, Minecraft, Momentary riding, Momentary wall sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Harness, Sex while sleep?, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Takis, Tom has a grudge, Top Tom, Wall Sex, YouTube, bdsm toys, because he is a lightweight pussy, but don't worry, except only Tord was drunk, hand restrictions, kink praising but not really, safe sex, sex in a bathroom, sex?, snuggling but not really, strawberry flavored lube, you can actually see me give less and less shits toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashChildForDaWin/pseuds/TrashChildForDaWin
Summary: What happens one night when Tord gets frisky and ignites a flame within Tom?(excerpt from the story):"Tom? Wake up, get back to work." Tord barked as he jerked his hips into the air. Tom quirked a brow, "Do you really think you're in a position to be bossy?" Tom asked."Uh, yeah? Come on, stop stalling." Tord gave another fruitless thrust."Nu-uh, nope!" Tom released Tord's legs and backed away, his shoes hit the floor with a thud. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched Tord stare in disbelief."Fine, I don't ne-ed you anyway!"
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Strawberry-Flavored Lube

Tord had it coming.

Swear he did, Tom dead-ass _swears_ that.

Besides, It's not like Tom got the idea himself, he's not that weird.

Tord had been back for a while now and Tom was still very against it, _thank you very much._ But he put up with it only because he couldn't find another place to live, and how else would Edd and Matt survive? Tom made sure to get it through to Tord that he still wasn't welcoming about his presence, but Tord carried on annoying him. At first, it was only little insults like calling Tom stupid or Jehovah witness, but it quickly escalated to hitting Tom and absolutely _ripping_ on him, and although Tom warned him over and over again that he was walking on thin ice; Tord continued.

So yeah, little shit had it coming.

In all honestly, Tom wasn't actually gonna do anything about it. Not at first. You know, let it play out and have Edd go ham on him or something, but when the perfect opportunity arose how could Tom resist?

It was early. Really early. Tom had no idea why literally _everyone_ in the house was up this early today. Including himself. But here they were; desperately sipping down coffee like it was their lifeline as they sleepily watched the news. Edd was sitting on the couch, petting Rango as he gazed out the window at the storm clouds outside. The dark fluff covered every square inch and it was already raining, no hope of it clearing up anytime soon it seemed. Matt was sitting next to him. He had both hands wrapped around his mug which sat on his stomach as he slouched down low into the couch, a dreary look in his eyes as he zoned out looking at the coffee table.

They had recently gotten a black, leather armchair where Tom found himself most of the time. Including now. Tom was settled down with his legs pointed directly out on the floor. His coffee was in the cup holder, a nice function that the chair had situated on its right arm, the TV remote was laying delicately in his left hand as they watched the boring-ass news.

You could hear shifting and metal clanging in the kitchen where Tord was. He had gone back for his third cup of coffee. Tom kindly told him he should probably stop drinking because that much coffee wasn't good for him, to which Tord snapped back with, "Stop being such a coffee prude, you alcoholic."

So yeah, Tom didn't feel bad.

The news anchor pulled Tom out of his thoughts. "Scientists say that they have recently been testing a theory about sleep consciousness. After recalling the old hand in water prank, scientists believe that human beings remain in a state of consciousness after falling asleep, reacting to basic human functions while unconscious. They are currently testing the amount of-" 

That got Tom thinking. What the fuck? Who would want to test that? Secondly, wasn't that common fucking knowledge?

Almost on cue, Tord emerged from the kitchen with his coffee in hand and walked over to Tom. He gave his leg a swift kick before he plopped down on the arm of the chair. "Get your fat ass out of this chair, I wanna sit down."

"There is literally a whole half of the couch open." Tom groaned.

"Good, then you'll have some options when you move. Now, get!"

Tom gritted his teeth as he stood. Tom now knew who would want to test that.

{-}

About two days later, Tord was at it again. This time with sexual humor, just to humiliate Tom.

They all went out to the bar, as surprising as that is, but the only two that drank alcohol were Tom and Tord. Matt ordered a Shirley temple while Edd got an iced Coca Cola when they did Tom only raised his eyebrows as he took a sip from his vodka. Tord, on the other hand, had been ordering shots for the last 15 minutes.

He was on his fifth when he started teasing Tom. The music of the bar was loud as the live band wasn't too far from there spot. It was wild, there were lots of people standing and dancing with their drinks while a couple of dart games keep sounding from the other end of the building.

"Tom!" Tord called out from Tom's side as he stood and went behind his chair. Dragging out the 'o' in Tom's name.

"Tord." Tom acknowledged him as he tried to turn and see what Tord was doing behind him only to have his chair abruptly turned around. His drink swished in his cup and spilled over the top, permitting the contents inside to flow onto Tom's hand, making it sticky.

"Tord! The hell is wrong with you?" Tom wiped his hand on his jeans as he stared at Tord, expectantly. Tord only blinked his eyes, feigning innocence, before he climbed into Tom's lap and ran his hands into Tom's hair, gripping the roots. Tord crammed his head in the spot by Tom's neck and gingerly rolled his hips down onto Tom's. Tom gasped as his hand shook, spilling more of his drink. This time, the liquid spilled on the floor and Tom decidedly placed it on the bar. Edd and Matt hadn't noticed as they were both watching the band, not even looking in Tom and Tord's direction. In fact, no one seems to notice as everyone in the bar was doing their own thing, and it wasn't out of the ordinary to see these kinds of things in a bar. However, it was strange because it was Tord. _Tord_.

Tom weaved his hand into Tord's hair and tugged his head back so it wasn't buried into his neck. Tom yanked the hair so hard that Tord was looking directly up at the ceiling, hands still tangled into Tom's roots. Tord gasped as he was pulled away, but smiled at the response. He once again brought his hips down to Tom's and rolled them before bringing them up. His feet were on the bars of Tom's stool, using them to lift himself up.

"Tooooom!" Tord practically moaned into Tom's ear once he was close enough, by this time he was sat on Tom's lap and just wiggled around.

"Tom, do you like this? Huh? Does this feel good?" Tord breathlessly whispered into Tom's ear.

Tom was begging to feel a burning heat crawl up his back. It tickled his ear and gave him goosebumps. It _had_ been a long time since he last... done anything with anyone. That was totally the only reason Tom was reacting. He swears. It wasn't because of Tord's silvery eyes that held hints of red. It wasn't because Tord was moaning into his ear and occasionally licking his neck. It wasn't because Tord was Tord. It had nothing to do with the fact that Tord was Tord. Nope. Not at all.

It was taking all of Tom's willpower to not respond, to just clench his jaw and sit there unresponsive. Tord was moaning and biting and-and, god, grinding. Hard. Tom was just sitting there because he knew if he tried to move Tord away, he would lose control.

Tord reached behind Tom and grabbed Tom's forgotten drink. He tilted his head back as he drank from Tom's glass, remaining in eye contact with Tom while he did so. When he returned, a little bit of the drink spilled out of the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Tom rose a shaky finger and hesitantly wiped away the bead of vodka and dipped that finger into his own mouth to collect the remaining alcohol. Tord grinned as an even darker blush crept onto his skin, his gaze becoming foggier by the minute. Tom was wide-eyed as he watched Tord throw back his head to take a mouthful of the cup. When he looked back down he smashed his lips onto Tom's and released the beverage into Tom's ajar mouth. His grinding picked back up again as he moaned into the open-mouthed kiss.

Tom swallowed his drink and practically lost it. He suddenly grabbed Tord's arms and shoved his tongue into Tord's mouth as he manually forced Tord down onto his pelvis.

"T-hom! Ah!" Tord moaned loudly, lips gliding over Toms.

"Shh." Tom silenced him as he stood, he had a fierce grip on Tord thigh, holding him up and bouncing him lightly as Tom made his way to the single-stall bathrooms. When Tom first came to this bar, he despised the single-stalled bathroom because he would always have to wait in a stupid line, but now he was thankful.

There was no line, so Tom went right on in.

Once inside, he plopped Tord down onto the toilet seat after closing the lid.

"Tom, T-Tom...I need you to-uh!" Tom gazed directly into Tord's eyes as he forcefully spread Tord's legs and ground against him through their pants. "Ye-ah!" Tord's words were choppy as Tom banged his hips into Tord's.

As Tom was moving, hands gripping Tord's thighs, he felt Tord grab onto his forearms (arms not long enough to reach his shoulders).

"F-hucking knew it! Uh, you are such a perv, T-hom!" Tord laughed as Tom grunted against hi

"Shut the fuck up. You started this if anything you're the pervert."

"I beg to diff-Ha!" Tord was _loud_.

"Can you shut, uh- the hell up? You're so f-hucking noisy!" Tom complained as he rubbed harder.

"M-make me! Oh shit, harder!" Tom growled and opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello? Is this stall taken?"

Tom cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, occu-"

"We're fucking, go away!" Tord yelled out. His blush returning with a vengeance as a glint of anger grew in his eyes.

"O-oh. Apologizes."

Tom stared down at Tord in shock. The fuck? Drunk Tord was something else.

"Tom? Wake up, get back to work." Tord barked as he jerked his hips into the air. Tom quirked a brow, "Do you really think you're in a position to be bossy?" Tom asked.

"Uh, yeah? Come on, stop stalling." Tord gave another fruitless thrust.

"Nu-uh, nope!" Tom released Tord's legs and backed away, his shoes hit the floor with a thud. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched Tord stare in disbelief.

"Fine, I don't ne-ed you anyway!" Tord snapped as he brought a hand down and began rubbing himself over his pants. Tord struggled to meet his satisfaction as he released a faint whimper. His bottom lip popped out from his teeth where it was trapped, all shiny and wet. He looked like a helpless puppy. His other hand hooked underneath his leg as he rubbed furiously at himself. He groaned and trailed his fingers by his ass, poking at his ass.

Damn horndog knows he has a nice body.

"A-alright Tom. I give." At the sound of surrender, Tom practically leaped onto him. Like a wolf on its pray.

They rocked against each other on the toilet for a while. The cinnamon apple Febreze wafted through the air as the pair grunted and moaned. It only took about a minute more before Tord came in his pants. "Fucking gross," Tom interjected as he halted his own movements to watch a breathless Tord touched his, now wet, pants. Tom then continued to drive his pelvis into Tord's until he came. Also into his pants. Gross.

Not only a moment later did Tord fall to the floor, open the toilet lid, and throw up.

When Tord woke up the next morning he couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. Tom was fuming.

{-}

His original plan was to doodle with permanent marker on Tord's face. Maybe a penis here and a poop emoji there. Stupid shit. He knew, but hey. Fuck Tord.

If only it'd gone to plan...

Tom began at about 1 in the morning. He crept over to Tord's side of the room and uncapped his marker.

He stared down at Tord with a predatory gaze as he smirked to himself. He was gonna be so pissed! Tom gingerly raised a hand and placed the other on Tord's shoulder the steady his human canvas.

Only, he couldn't quite reach the other side of his face. Tom half crawled onto the side of the bed and reached to the other side, but slipped and nudged Tord's crouch with his knee on accident. Shit.

Tord moaned quietly as he rolled his hips up, dropping them when there was no gratification.

Tom's jaw hung open. No _fucking_ way! Tom gave a small huff of laughter as he stared at Tord's face in disbelief. No FUCKING way! Haha, oh, man! He's got him _good!_

Tom closed his jaw, smirking. An eyebrow raised as a new idea bashed into his head like a freight train.

He carefully hovered his palm over Tord crotch and pushed down. Tord's pelvis jerked as his head whipped to the side and he groaned. Tom pushed down again, keeping his hand there. Tord began slowly rolling his hips onto Tom's palm as he stuttered incoherent mumbles into his pillow. Interesting.

Tom crawled on top of his housemate and started bucking his hips against the others. Tord unconsciously began thrusting back. "Fucking golden..." Tom tried to hide a snicker as he gingerly grabbed Tord's wrists and held them above his head.

Tom rocked into the smaller man below him, earning moans and gasps as he worked their hips together. Tord's eyes began to flutter open as he registered what the actual fuck was happening.

"Tom?" His accent was thick from sleep, it was cute.

"Yeah?" Tom's voice came out more breathless than he would have liked to admit. He swallowed thickly, feeling the saliva travel down his throat, he hadn't even realized how bad he needed to.

"W-what are you doing?" Tord asked as he subconsciously continued rocking back against Tom. Tom smirked, a devious expression lit up his eyes as he began grinding harder against Tord. About time this mother fucker got a taste of his own medicine.

"What do you mean?" Tom blinked at him as a pouty lip puckered out from his teeth. "You-you're, oh god." Tord whipped his head to the side as he attempted to yank his hands away from Tom, only to have him tighten his grip.

"What's wrong, Tord? You're looking a little red, need some water?" Tom teased as he brought his lips down to Tord's cheek. He peppered light kisses along Tord's jaw as he listened to Tord's uneven and choppy breaths.

"T-hom. What- why are you? What are you doing?"

"Me? No-no, what _you're_ doing. Look at yourself, you can barely control your own body. You're such a horndog, it's disgusting. You're disgusting." Tom cooed into Tord's ear as a sob emitted from the man under him.

"Oh, what's this? Do you- do you like this? Ha!" Tord's hips speed up as he bit his bottom lip, his eyes were screwed shut, and appeared to be holding back tears. Maybe Tom was going too far?

No. Tord deserved this. He _deserved_ this.

A chocked noise sounded from beneath Tom and he looked down to see-

Oh, wow.

Tord had his eyes shut tight, but their mission of holding back his tears failed as it squeezed the drops out between his lashes and down his cheeks to land on the pillow below. His caramel locks were in disarray as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His bottom lip was quickly becoming swollen and red as tooth imprints dotted on the pinky flesh. He released small wines and whimpers on occasion. As he opened his mouth, Tom could see the saliva on his tongue shine with a bit of blood from his lip biting.

"Jesus Christ..." Tom felt a blush plague his cheeks, "Tom?" Tord's confused tone only fueled Tom with more energy.

Nonetheless, Tom slowed to a stop and chuckled lightly as Tord kept rocking; only halting when he registered Tom wasn't participating. He blurrily gazed up at Tom whose fingers circled his cheek, caressing it lightly only to give it a harsh smack. Tom hadn't completely forgotten all the shit Tord had done.

That being said, Tom was also very horny right now so...

Tom hastily got off of Tord and pulled down his boxers, casting a quick look at Tord for confirmation, he was pleased when he found a smirk on the little bastard's lips. Tom wasted no time ripping his clothes off and in a matter of seconds, his pants and boxers lay on the floor forgotten. Tom rushed over to Tord's nightstand and flung open his bottom draw.

"Jackpot." He reached in and pulled out a sex harness and ball gag. "What's all this?"

Tord gasped and whipped his head the other way. "Oh, come on. Don't be embarrassed, I bet you'll look great all tied up." Tom smirked as he climbed back onto the bed, encouraging Tord to remove his clothes with a quick tug of his hand. Obediently, Tord peeled off his hoodie and boxers. Tom bit his lip as he gave Tord a once over. Not bad.

"Well, don't just stare. Get on with it." Tord huffed, kicking Tom legs gently with his foot as if to emphasize himself. Tom grinned as he lowered himself to a plank over his housemate, nose barely touching the others. He softly pressed his lips onto Tord's finding his to be surprisingly soft making him grow self-conscious about his chapped ones but carried on nonetheless. Tord hummed in delight, letting his hands rest on Tom's shoulders as he pressed back into Tom's lips, unbothered by the state of his lips. A shy exhale blew between the two as they part only for them to connect after a moment or recovery.

As they made out, Tom snaked a free hand to Tord's ass and began groping the other. He was gifted with a throaty whine and a shaky breath. Tom smiled against the kiss before pulling away. Tord had a hand wrapped around the black studded harness, slowly pulling it toward himself. Tom grinned and scooted back to help Tord get situated with the body harness.

They wrapped and tightened everything to comfort. Two thick bands were pulling Tord's legs apart and holding his hands behind hid back. Tom couldn't imagine all those restrictions being too pleasant, but Tord seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Tommy." The words came out dipped in honey and soaked in his accent. "Gag me." Tom's glazed eyes blinked once. Twice. And he was moving to obey. The faux black leather snuggly wrapped behind Tord's head as the decorative studs glistened from the dim light. Tom ran his finger over the ventilation holes before turning away in search of some lube and condoms.

He shuffled around Tord's toy draw but came out empty-handed. With a fixed expression Tom stood crossed over to his own bed. He dropped to his knees and patted underneath the frame. Once his hands slapped on top of a box and bottle he pulled them out with a grin.

He hurriedly opened the box and tore off a condom, heading back over to Tord once he had all his supplies. Tom laid the mass onto the bed by Tord before vanishing into their bathroom, washing his hands before returning. He rolled on a condom before quickly opening the bottle of lube with a satisfying 'pop' and squeezing a generous amount onto two fingers. Tord emitted a muffled dialogue that accompanied a chuckle. Tom glanced up at him questioningly.

"Pardon?"

Tord blew out of his nose as he sat up; scooting over to Tom he bent his head down using his nose to point out the large text on the bottle that read 'STRAWBERRY FLAVORED'. Tom chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. Haha. You don't- have a problem with that, right?"

Tord smiled the best he could around the gag and shook his head 'no'. He widened his enchanting eyes and stared at Tom as he laid back down, legs pulled out of the way by the leather. Like a dog on a leash, Tom followed his tempter, soon finding himself over the smaller man. His lips twitched into a goofy smile as he lowered himself and squeezed a few drops over Tord's hole.

Tord jerked from the cold sensation but settled just as fast. Tom muttered an apology as he kissed the side of Tord's knee, finger brushing and circling the entrance. Tord breath picked up slightly from the prepping, his chest rising and falling only a fraction faster. Tom's ears perked up at the sound of Tord's muffled moans, his breath fluctuating.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Tom grinned as he slowly began working his index finger in; Tord's body convulsed and Tom saw one of his toes twitch out of the corner of his eye. It was strangely endearing. Tom rhythmically pumped his finger into Tord's ass, curling it ever so slightly from time to time. The soft, red glow from Tord's alarm clock read 1:36 am, making it know just how early it really was. The full moons glow crept in from the holes in the blinds, casting a stripped shadow pattern around the pair.

Tom gently began to poke his second finger in, letting it join the first. As he noticed his erection growing too painful to go unnoticed he let his spare hand slither down and begin to pump himself, using the access lube to build up a nice pace. He tried his best to remain composed as he stroked himself and fingered Tord.

"F-hu. You're so f-ucking beautiful." Tom traced his eyes over the pure perfection of Tord's body. He had a very faint six-pack that just barely defined his toned stomach and the tiniest bit of chub where his torso meets his thighs. He had was a bit thicker around the thighs and ass, but it registered as more gorgeous features. Tom was fairly shocked to find that Tord had quite a few moles and freckles dance around his body; many were situated on his shoulders, but a few scattered around and were reminiscent of constellations.

He was, as Tom said, beautiful. With all of his quirky features. Silver eyes encasing red. Fucking red? How is that even an eye color? Tord was a fucking deity, he was extraterrestrial. Surreal and ethereal. His own heaven and hell all at once. He was truly a mystery and Tom would be damned if he didn't solve him, but perhaps Tord couldn't be solved?

A particularly sharp inhale snapped Tom back into the present, away from his praising thoughts. Tord's eyes were fluttering and batting his eyelashes in an absurd pattern, calling for attention.

"Mph!" Tom examined Tord's face as he hit a particular bundle of nerves. He smiled as he continued pleasuring both of them. Making sure to massage his partners prostate when he could.

"Alright. You- ah, you ready baby?" Tord nodded vigorously as he pleaded with his extraordinary eyes. Tom tugged twice more on his dick before getting off the bed, rearranging Tord's pelvis to follow him. Tom thoughtfully tucked a pillow Tord's head and lower back, making sure he was comfortable.

Tom released his dick as he guided Tord's hips to the correct location. Now with his cock aligned, Tom began to every so slowly insert himself. Despite there long session of stretching, Tom still found Tord to be quite tight, but he could tell there was a difference.

"Ah!" Tom halted his expedition in order to check up on Tord. "Everything alright? You're not uncomfortable, are you? Should I-" A grunt interrupted Tom.

"This is so hot, but I'm gonna take it out. M'kay?" Tom didn't wait for a response as he already began unstrapping the ball gag from Tord.

He haphazardly threw it onto the nightstand, before looking back down at Tord. "Everything good?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded as he adjusted his hold on Tord's hips. "Can I continue?"

"Please," Tom gently resumed pushing in as he searched for any signs of discomfort. When he found none, he continued wholeheartedly. Once he finally emerged himself fully, he steadily retracted. The sensitive friction strangely tickled Tord and he let out a half-giggle half-moan at the sensation.

He repeated his leisurely pace until Tord began wiggling around in a silent plea to speed up. Tom obliged. He reared back his pelvis before smashing it in at an awkwardly slow, but rough pace. Tord squealed in discontentment, and Tom stilled.

"Shit. Fuck. Are you okay?"

Tord nodded, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine just- You know what. Lay down real quick." Tom felt an eyebrow raise but complied. Once he was laying with his back on the bed, pillows behind his head, he helped guide Tord back onto his shaft.

"Watch me," Tord commanded as he used his ridiculously strong thighs to lift himself halfway off before establishing a greatly faster pace than before. Not as harsh, thankfully, but the sensation just as good. If not better. a few beads of sweat form on his forehead and shoulders as he struggled to keep his legs going.

"I- uh. I think I got it." Tom switched them once more, now bouncing his dick into Tord at a delightful speed.

"Ah! Tom, fuck!" Tord arched back as he tried adjusting himself to allow Tom's cock to reach his prostate. The lube provided aid to the swift rhythm along with a sweet, fruity smell.

"F-fan."

"What?" Tord grumbled in frustration, hands cuffed behind him. "Fan. It's ge-Hitting hot."

"Right," Tom gingerly picked Tord up and made his way to the wall where the switch was located, bouncing the other on his dick as he went. He fumbled with the two different levers until he heard the familiar whirling startup.

"Hu-ah! T-hom!" Tord seized up and flexed his muscles as he came. Tom smiled knowing Tord's undoing was thanks to him and back the commie up onto the wall, using it as his platform to kept Tord steady. Tord's body shuffled up and down the wall by a margin as Tom continued to thrust into him. The wall hit the bone of Tord's shoulders in an unpleasing way, but Tord was too overstimulated to say anything.

"God, you feel s-oh good!" Tom shouted as he came a minute later, he continued pumping into his roommate to ride out his orgasm before trudging back to the bed and plopping them both down after pulling out. Tom felt the heavy presence of sleep greet him. Eye heavy with exhaust he began to drift off.

"Tommy. Hey, wake up!" Tom startled as Tord kicked him. "What?"

"Round two?" Tord's eyes gleamed with excitement at the sheer idea.

"You're on."

{-}

Fifteen minutes later and Tom found himself receiving a blowjob from Tord as he tugged on his hair. Tord had insisted that they attach his matching studded collar which Tom fussed with the buckle for 5 minutes until it was snug around the Norwegian's neck. Tord's hair was soft to the touch save for some matted and sweaty strands, and he smelt like the cinnamon-apple air freshener from the bar. Every minute or so, Tord would smack his lips and lip at the head before going back to bobbing. sometimes when he pulled back he would release the dick and lick along the base that he didn't reach. It fucking blissful.

"S-hit! God, why are you so h-awt!" Tom exclaimed as he harshly gripped the. back of Tord's hair, guiding his head at a faster pace. "I- I think i'm gonna-!" 

Tord hollowed at his cheek at Tom statedment, egging him on. 

"F-huck! Holy shiiit, I love you!" Tom shouted as he came, hips slowing down to a halt. Tord stared ahead as if stunned, with cum beginning to flow out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Tordy, you wanna come?" Tom smirked as he bent down to his knees, hand pumping the other's member as he began coaxing Tord into a kiss. "T-homas! Ah, faster!" 

Tom complied as erratic breaths flew through the air, the atmosphere was hot and thick which the tension of sex. The strawberry-flavored lube wafted its distinct scent through the air as the pair continued their act of intimacy. Tord's breath was steamy and uneven as Tom work him to his climax. He arched his back as he came, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes with a yelp.

Shortly after the clean of and tradition piss, the two were side-by-side in bed watching Minecraft videos on Youtube with a bowl a Takis between them. Fuck crumbs, they don't give a shit. 

Tord shoved a chip into his mouth as he nudges Toms foot with his own under the covers, "So, you love me, huh?"

"So what if I do?" Tom sassed back, mimicking biting Tord's cheek. Teeth making an audible _'clack'_ as he snapped his mouth shut. 

"Hm, well. What are you gonna do to me now?" Tom huffed, "We justed showered, so for now you'll have to settle with a shit ton of cheesy crap and maybe so little kisses."

"Doesn't sound too bad." They fell into silence as the YouTube video continued. In between exchanging kisses, Tord was faced with another question. He pulled back from Tom slightly.

"Tom. Why were you humping me while I was sleeping?" A bright blush spread on the other's face as his face paled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Subscriptions are appreciated!!!!
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write you a little sum-thing sum-thing.


End file.
